


good luck charm

by kagehinataboke



Series: kagehina one-shots [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinataboke/pseuds/kagehinataboke
Summary: even in a practice match, he couldn’t help but call out to Hinata before his serve. the redhead already knew what he wanted, and he’d march right over without a care in the world to deliver Kageyama’s good luck charm: a kiss, usually on the palm of his serving hand, sometimes straight on the mouth.— a kagehina one-shot





	good luck charm

It had become their good luck charm, to the great displeasure of whatever team they were up against. It started out as an accident—they’d never wanted their relationship to be public—but after they’d done it once, it became a ritualistic thing. Daichi and Suga found it endlessly hilarious when the other team was rattled enough to miss a point or flub a serve. To Kageyama, it had become necessary to win.

Even in a practice match, he couldn’t help but call out to Hinata before his serve. The redhead already knew what he wanted, and he’d march right over without a care in the world to deliver Kageyama’s good luck charm: a kiss, usually on the palm of his serving hand, sometimes straight on the mouth. The first time they’d done it in a match against Nekoma, Kuroo had spiked a ball straight underneath the net.

Kageyama could barely remember starting the tradition. It must’ve been a while ago: they’d hidden their relationship for a solid three months before Hinata slipped up—which Kageyama had honestly been expecting to happen a lot sooner. He’d been terrified to get flagged after suddenly getting kissed in the middle of a match, but the ref could legally do nothing. The others had been shocked, of course, but most of them admitted later to having suspected they were together. (“You basically confessed to him during that municipal practice match,” Suga admonished.)

Even Coach Ukai was on board with the spectacle: anything that left the other team so shaken was fine by him, he said. Kageyama found it a little embarrassing at first, but after the fifth or sixth time, he started relying on their little habit. Good luck charms were foolish, but nothing worked better to get rid of nerves than the feeling of Hinata’s lips against his.

“Kageyama, it’s your serve!”

“I’ve got it!” Kageyama took his spot at the edge of the court, beckoning to Hinata instinctively.

From across the net, their opponents—Seijō—groaned. “Stop right there!” Oikawa demanded, pointing at them accusingly. “Ref, you  _can’t_  let them do this every time!”

“It’s not against the rules, so shove off!” Nishinoya retorted, sticking his tongue out childishly. “You’re just nervous he’ll score a ton of points now, huh?!”

Oikawa directed his irritation at Hinata. “Chibi-chan, if you kiss my junior right now, I swear I’ll direct my serves at you the  _entire game_. I mean it!”

“Sorry, Grand King!” Hinata took Kageyama’s palm and placed a kiss in the center, retreating before the ref could scold him. “I’ll keep doing it until we win! It really is our good luck charm, after all.”

In reality, Kageyama thought, kisses or no, the two of them would keep winning as long as they were together.


End file.
